1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium and control information recording method thereof, and more particularly, to a method of recording read/write control information associated with a version of a corresponding recording medium as control information and a recording medium read/write method and apparatus using the recorded control information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an optical disc on which a large volume of data is recordable is widely used as an optical record medium. Recently, many efforts are made to develop a new high density optical record medium (HD-DVD), on which video data of high definition and audio data of high quality can be recorded and stored, such as a Blu-ray disc (hereinafter abbreviated BD) and the like.
The Blu-ray disc (BD) as a sort of a next generation HD-DVD technology is the next generation optical recording solution capable of storing data to remarkably surpass the storage capacity of the conventional DVD. And, the technology specifications of global standards for the BD are being established.
Various kinds of standard suggestions associated with the Blu-ray disc have been proposed. Specifically, various specifications for 2×(or higher)-rewritable Blu-ray disc (BD-RE) following 1×-rewritable Blu-ray disc, write-once Blu-ray disc (BD-R), and read-only Blu-ray disc (BD-ROM) have been prepared.
In spite of the Blu-ray disc of the same series, version of specified contents for the Blu-ray disc keeps being updated to keep up with the technological developments. For instance, disc specifications of the 1×-writable Blu-ray disc (BD-RE) keep extending like those of the 2×(or higher)-rewritable Blu-ray disc (BD-RE) do. Hence, the extending specification contents need to be managed as disc version information.
However, in reproducing a record of a disc of an upper version, even if the read/write is impossible or even if an error occurs in performing the read/write, a read/write apparatus designed suitable for a lower version according to an extension of a disc version keeps retrying the execution of the read/write to bring about a system error.